Roti dan Selai Strawberry
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Selembar roti dan dua sachet selai strawberry menjadi saksinya. Serpihan-serpihan memori dan luka-luka masa lalu. Drabble. Ishida Family. RyuuGiri. Mind to RnR?


RyuuGiri. Ryuuken/Katagiri. Untuk **kamu** yang menyukai _pairing _ini.

_Please enjoy this fic, minna_!

* * *

><p><em><strong>How many times do I have to tell you<strong>__**? **__**T**__**here is no point in saving the dead. That's a Shinigami's job. You should learn how to save the people who are aliv**__**e**__**. **_**(—Ryuuken to Uryuu)**

* * *

><p>Selembar roti dengan dua <em>sachet<em> selai _strawberry_.

Minumnya segelas susu hangat.

Oleskan tipis-tipis karena sang tuan muda tidak begitu suka manis, pun tidak begitu menikmati asamnya buah kecil berwarna merah yang dijadikan selai itu.

Asalkan dioleskan dengan benar dan dipadu dengan manisnya susu, rasanya akan pas di lidah sang tuan muda.

Sarapan pagi untuk tuan muda keluarga Ishida.

* * *

><p><strong>A RyuukenKatagiri fanfiction  
><strong>**Canon-Universe**

**-#-**

**Roti dan Selai Strawberry  
>[Saksi kepingan memori...]<strong>

**-#-**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
><strong>_**I gain nothing from this fanfiction.**_

* * *

><p>Selembar roti dengan dua <em>sachet<em> selai _strawberry_.

Hari ini Ryuuken Ishida ingin mengoleskannya sendiri dengan rapi di atas rotinya. Diapitnya plastik penutup dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, membuat sedikit selai menempel di ujung ibu jarinya. Kanae Katagiri tidak berbuat apa-apa, hanya berdiri dua langkah di belakang tuan mudanya; ia sudah bilang sebelum duduk di kursinya tadi untuk hanya menyiapkan sarapannya. Perintahnya jelas, termasuk untuk tidak membantunya. Sedikit pun.

Di depan sang tuan muda, seorang Kurosaki berambut oranye kalem sedang melahap rotinya dengan tergesa, membuat remah roti mengotori pinggir bibirnya. Tidak perlu melihat terang-terangan, Kanae jelas tahu bahwa tuan mudanya kini sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menarik garis senyum di bibir lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Masaki…"

"Hm?"

"Ada remah roti yang menempel."

"Ah, Ryuu-chan! Selesai makan nanti 'kan pasti kubersihkan," Masaki tertawa jenaka seperti biasanya, untungnya hari ini nyonya besar Ishida tidak turut serta untuk makan pagi bersama karena ada urusan mendadak.

"Masaki…" alih-alih melanjutkan dengan kalimat, Ryuuken mengambil serbet dan menyebrangkan lengan panjangnya untuk membersihkan mulut Masaki dari remah roti.

Sambil tersipu-sipu, Masaki membiarkannya, kemudian dengan nada suara yang amat pelan sekali, gadis itu berterima kasih.

Giliran pipi putih Ryuuken yang dihiasi garis merah muda semu.

* * *

><p>Selembar roti dengan dua <em>sachet<em> selai _strawberry_.

Teronggok begitu saja di atas meja makan. Hari ini Ryuuken tidak sarapan pagi. Sudah tiga hari mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Biasanya hanya memakan pudding caramel yang disediakan di depan pintu kamarnya. Hanya ada nyonya besar keluarga Ishida yang makan pagi; dengan roti yang dipanggang setengah kering dan biasanya diolesi mentega tanpa lemak atau ditemani telur mata sapi setengah matang.

Kanae memandangi roti dan selai _strawberry_ yang ada di atas meja, membayangkan pemiliknya tengah mengolesi selai dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa; atau tiba-tiba memanggil Kanae untuk membantu mengolesi di atas rotinya.

"…giri. Katagiri!"

"Ah, maaf, maafkan saya Nyonya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kupanggil kau tiga kali baru mendengar. Ryuuken masih belum mau keluar dari kamarnya?"

"Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Nyonya. Tuan Ryuuken masih ingin berada di dalam kamarnya," ucap pelayan keluarga Ishida itu dengan hormat sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tch. Tidak ayah, tidak anak. Semua mengesalkan dengan harga diri bodoh mereka."

Gerutuan itu sudah sering Kanae dengar, tidak hanya dari bibir nyonya besar, tetapi juga tuan mudanya. Biasanya diiringi dengan isak tangis—hanya jika saat itu Ryuuken tengah berdua saja dengan Kanae. Ryuuken akan memuntahkan semua isi hatinya; tentang kebanggaan _quincy_ milik sang ayah yang membuat jarak di antara mereka, tentang ayahnya yang tidak kunjung pulang untuk sekedar melihat ulangan Ryuuken yang mendapat nilai sempurna.

Kanae tahu dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat di dalam memorinya seorang saja, tidak pernah ia bagi kepada siapapun; karena ia sudah berjanji.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Ryuuken?"

"Bu, biarkan aku menjadi pemimpin penerus klan Ishida."

…adalah hal pertama yang diucapkan sang tuan muda setelah tiga hari mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Sang ibu melebarkan kedua iris matanya karena begitu terkejutnya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari ayahnya, nyonya besar keluarga Ishida mengabulkan permohonan sang anak.

Kanae bahkan tidak bisa menilai keputusan mengeluarkan Masaki Kurosaki dari klan _quincy_ adalah hal yang tepat seminggu setelah Ryuuken Ishida 'naik takhta'; ia masih bingung apakah keputusan itu diambil demi kebaikan klan _quincy_ ataukah salah satu cara untuk tuannya benar-benar berpisah dengan seseorang yang dicintainya.

Namun tak bisa dimilikinya sejak Masaki terpikat dengan shinigami berambut hitam itu.

* * *

><p>Selembar roti dengan dua <em>sachet<em> selai _strawberry_.

Digamit oleh ibu jari dan telunjuk Ryuuken Ishida, tetapi detik berikutnya direbut oleh jemari lentik Kanae Ishida, membuat kening Ryuuken sedikit berkerut walau Kanae hanya menyambutnya dengan senyum ringan.

"Kau itu sedang hamil…"

"…jadi tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Aku tahu," Kanae tersenyum simpul kemudian menepuk lembut perutnya yang membuncit, "Tapi anak kita sekuat ayahnya, kok, tidak apa, 'kan kalau hanya membuatkan roti?"

"Astaga…" ujung hidung mancung Ryuuken menyentuh perut Kanae yang disusul dengan tangannya—mengelus sumber kebahagiaan yang hadir di tengah pernikahan mereka sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

"Ryuuken-sama bisa terkena remah roti lho kalau terus menciumi perutku begitu," goda sang istri.

"Tidak apalah," Ryuuken memejamkan mata, "Aku sibuk terus di rumah sakit. Maaf, ya…" kecupan terakhir di perut sang istri sebelum akhirnya Ryuuken membenarkan posisi duduknya dan Kanae meletakkan roti yang telah diberi selai di atas piring makan Ryuuken.

"Ryuuken-sama tahu 'kan bahwa menikah dengan Anda saja saya sudah sangat bahagia, Anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu."

Hanya senyum simpul yang terukir di bibir Ryuuken sebelum akhirnya meraih jemari lentik Kanae dan menggenggamnya sepersekian detik. Tentu saja ia tidak mau sang istri dan calon anak yang ada di dalam kandungan Kanae kurang gizi hanya karena kebutuhan pemenuhan dahaga rindu miliknya.

* * *

><p>Selembar roti dan dua <em>sachet<em> selai _strawberry_.

Tidak ada lagi di meja makan. Hanya roti panggang setengah kering dan selai cokelat, kadang-kadang ditambah dengan telur setengah matang dan daging ham. Tidak jarang kedua pemilik rumah kehabisan roti dan menggantinya dengan semangkuk nasi panas.

Tidak heran.

Kediaman keluarga Ishida kini hanya dihuni oleh seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan sang anak yang sangat lucu dengan wajah polosnya, kedua mata birunya dibingkai kacamata, sering memandang takut-takut ke arah sang ayah.

"Hari ini kau tidak akan menemui kakek lagi, kan?"

_Glek._

"T-Tidak."

Tidak pandai berbohong seperti biasanya.

"Uryuu, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbohong."

"Tapi benar, aku tidak akan—"

"Uryuu!"

Ryuuken bukan pria kecil cengeng yang butuh seseorang untuk menceritakan masalahnya seperti dulu; ketika hanya ada dirinya dan Kanae yang ada di dalam kamar mungilnya. Ia kini sudah dewasa, usianya sudah lebih dari tiga dekade. Jelas akan selalu ada penjelasan dibalik setiap tindak tanduknya.

Dan tindakannya untuk melarang Uryuu—anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki dan cintai—untuk menemui sang ayah juga sama. Berdasarkan latar belakang yang menyakitkan sekaligus menyedihkan. Ditinggal sang ayah, dilupakan oleh sang ibu, hingga…

Kebanggaan _quincy_ pun merenggut nyawa sang istri.

Lantas untuk apa?

"Kenapa… ayah begitu membenci _quincy_?"

"Karena kau tak bisa mencari uang hanya dengan menjadi _quincy_."

Berikutnya adalah tatapan nanar.

Lebih baik Uryuu membenci dan mencacinya seumur hidup daripada Ryuuken lagi-lagi harus kehilangan.

* * *

><p>Selembar roti dan dua <em>sachet<em> selai _strawberry_.

Rotinya sudah berjamur. Selainya lupa dimasukkan ke dalam lemari pendingin.

Penghuni rumah sedang pergi—yang satu berpura-pura berada di pihak lawan, yang satu menjadi pengamat. Kalau sang anak mati, kemungkinan besar Ryuuken akan bunuh diri di tengah depresi.

Karena gagal mendidik sang anak…

…untuk meninggalkan jalan _quincy_.

Walaupun bibirnya berkata, "Terserah ia mau jadi apa, aku sudah mengajarkan semua yang seharusnya kuajarkan padanya. Mau ia hidup atau mati, itu urusannya. Bukan urusanku."

* * *

><p><strong>[1<strong>**8****/12/201****4 ****21****:****45****]****  
><strong>**—****おわり****—****  
><strong>**[****1171**** words – story only]**

* * *

><p><strong>#curhat: <strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAA Cha seneng bangeeeet soalnya akhirnya bisa buka FFn lagi. Tee-hee. Yak pokoknya makasih banyak untuk temen Cha yang kasih tahu caranya. Anyway, heyhoo penghuni fandom Bleach! Kok makin sepi? Hiks.

Well, baiklah, di tengah badai UAS buat yang kuliah dan badai bagi rapor buat yang sekolah, kalian yang semangaaaaaat! Hehe…

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
